Talk:Doctor Who Adventures/The Mona Plot
Review: Lies Are Deceptive: This episode is perhaps the least finale like of the finales, just because off all the awesome setting up it is seeming to be doing with so many plots being set up for future series. The 'vessel' Doctor bit is quite similar to The Evil Healer bit, I wonder if that was accidently or a very cool reference? The plot was brilliant with a number of running threads. It is great to be right about the deceptive part of the Manipulator in my review to P1 of the finale. This story continued developing the characters with Tetra probably being the best developed throughout the series with her move away from constant sarcasm to a more caring character who may still deny feelings but it is clear that she has them. I felt like Tetra was probably the best thing about this brilliant season of DWA and that is really saying a lot. And Tetra's and Shalek's father bit that was in the teasers being revealed here was truly hilarious. I had been thinking where that bit was but the payoff was brilliant. The villains of the episode with Mona being brilliantly revealed as you know who. I did think that it was fairly predictable just what the reveal would be but I enjoyed it nontheless. The Doctor plot was okayly paced with it zooming along but I fully understand why, to progress the main story. The pacing, characters and plot were all brilliant in this story. With so much happening there were always bound to be threads open but the amount surprised me coming off S5 of DWA. With the Dagrons looking like they may return with the ending of this episode it is very interesting to think off who might just appear over the next season and with glitches in the universe being teased for next season it seems like the Manipulator may be coming back. And I think that the Joker will return but I guess that every season, one day I will be right! I wonder who else but the Dagrons could possibly want Dark Energy and the references to past stories like last seasons finale was glorious to see, cannot wait for another season! In conclusion, this episode was funny, well paced, good villain even if the conclusions were just a tad disappointing only because of how quick they were. The characters are ever improving in DWA and it will sure be hard to top the Shalek/Tetra arguments that they always seem to be having which are always brilliant and hilarious, they clearly have a much better dynamic in terms of characterisation that Alfie and Alice had. I now feel like Shalek is the definitive DWA companion with how funny and interesting hes been and the different phases of DWA he has been involved in, and poor Handles having been in DWA for a number of seasons, since S2 I think, still has not had much to do. This episode was another brilliant entry onto DWA in one of the best seasons of DWA yet. Here is to S6 which promises an even better season. Turtlecake365 (talk) 00:12, November 13, 2015 (UTC) To clarify the bit with the Manipulator. He was INITIALLY suppose to be The Trickster, but then I decided for a whole new character, so I changed all "Trickster"s to "Manipulator"s and changed a bit of dialogue. Guess one name slipped off. When I got the "Father" idea, I knew I had to post it into the teasers. Everyone would go crazy about them being related, then end up being a funny joke at the end, and that they're not related. MasterCharmander 13 05:52, November 13, 2015 (UTC)